Pikkon
|anime debut = "Warriors of the Dead" |movie debut = ''Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn |Race = Unknown |Gender = Male |FamConnect = |Counterparts = Future Pikkon |Mentors = West Kai }} Pikkon, known as in the original Japanese version, is a fighter of the Other World who first appears in the Other World Tournament. He does not appear in the original ''Dragon Ball'' manga. Acting as a substitute for Piccolo in terms of appearance, role, and personality, he is introduced in the filler episodes of Dragon Ball Z, and later appears in the movie Dragon Ball Z: Fusion Reborn. Appearance Pikkon is a tall (a few inches taller than Goku), humanoid, muscular, green warrior. He has thick pink lips with big red irises with black pupils, no visible nose, and a pronounced hairless brow. His head is bald with black spots atop it and flat, square-shaped ears. He wears a long blue-sleeved shirt with white gi pants secured with a red sash and brown boots with beige footing. Normally, to intensify his training, he dons extra garbs of extremely weighted clothing. This includes white robes secured with a brown belt with a golden circle in the middle, and a tall turban-like hat that has a matching golden circle in the middle with a long flowing white bandana over it. Personality Pikkon is a very wise fighter. He uses this to his advantage by planning out attacks. Pikkon even goes as far to correct Goku on his "sloppy" dodging and inability to concentrate, offering advice even in battle. When he first appears, he hardly speaks a word, but later opens up during his bout against Goku. Pikkon has heroic characteristics similar to Goku's, and fights for the good. Goku compares his personality to that of Piccolo, and even states that Pikkon and Piccolo would "get along great". In Fusion Reborn, he is seen becoming jealous when Goku gets to battle Janemba and he does not. He is also seen just as impatient when he asks Janemba where he came from, and he is shown to get quite angry when things do not go his way (an example being him yelling while trying to get the barrier encased around the Check-In Station to break). Biography Background Pikkon was once a fighter who lived in an unknown location in the West Quadrant of the universe. After dying a heroic unknown death, Pikkon was permitted to journey to the planet of West Kai, where he trained hard and became West Kai's best student. ''Dragon Ball Z'' Majin Buu Saga Pikkon is seen shortly after Goku and King Kai arrive for a meeting with Grand Kai, at the same time as Pikkon and West Kai, who is then revealed to be on bad terms with King Kai. After an argument in which West Kai suggests that Goku and Pikkon have a sparring match, Grand Kai appears and asks Pikkon and Goku to go to Hell and take care of a few deceased villains who are causing trouble down there, namely Frieza, King Cold, Cell, Recoome, Burter, Jeice, and Guldo. In Hell, Goku defeats the Ginyu Force and Pikkon easily defeats Frieza, King Cold, and Perfect Cell, impaling them on a huge ball of spikes and putting all of them into a spirit prison. Later on, after Goku and Pikkon have struck up a friendship, an Other World Tournament is held in honor of King Kai's death. Eventually, Goku and Pikkon make it to the final round and battle it out ferociously for the prize: a private lesson with the Grand Kai. As the battle goes on, Pikkon seems to have the upper hand, but Goku finally finds the weakness of Pikkon's Thunder Flash Attack and uses it against him, knocking Pikkon out of the ring with his Instant Kamehameha. However, both Goku and Pikkon are disqualified due to having touched the roof of the arena earlier on, though it's hinted Grand Kai just said this because both Pikkon and Goku were stronger than him. Pikkon still says that he is going to train to defeat Goku someday, just as Piccolo once did. After Super Buu appears and starts a killing spree on Earth, Krillin and Yamcha are sent to Grand Kai's Planet for special training, where they meet Pikkon and other deceased fighters. When Kid Buu travels to Grand Kai's planet during his search for Goku and Vegeta, Pikkon approaches the mute monster and makes taunting remarks about him, not knowing about the terrible Buu and unknowingly risking his entire existence. Just as Kid Buu prepares to destroy the planet with a Shocking Ball, Pikkon and the others are saved at the last minute when Kid Buu teleports himself to the Sacred World of the Kai, having finally found Goku's and Vegeta's ki. Through the duration of the battle in the Sacred World of the Kais, Pikkon looks on with the other dead warriors as the incredible final battle gets underway. Film appearances ''Fusion Reborn'' Pikkon defeats Arqua and makes it to the final in the Other World Tournament. When he is about to face Goku, their fight is interrupted by the emergence of the demon Janemba, who has trapped King Yemma and made almost the entire Other World into a field of crystal jellies. When Goku and Pikkon are sent to investigate, they come face to face with Janemba (in his first form) after failing to destroy King Yemma's entrapment. While Goku lures Janemba away, Pikkon attempts several times to free King Yemma with his strongest energy blasts, but to no avail, until King Yemma's complaints push Pikkon over the edge and force him to throw an insult at King Yemma, causing the jelly to crack. From then on, Pikkon uses his frustration to come up with more insults and crack the trap even more. Eventually, Pikkon realizes that the only way to free King Yemma is to defeat Janemba, so he goes to aid Goku and a recently arrived Vegeta in the battle against Janemba. Pikkon arrives just when Goku and Vegeta attempt to fuse. He faces Janemba by himself, and even manages to wound Janemba, cracking his armor by insulting him (due to Janemba being made of exactly the same substance as the jelly) and hitting him with [[Trap Shooter|a few ki blasts]]; however, Pikkon is quickly defeated by Janemba (who materializes behind him and slams his fists into the sides of Pikkon's head). Luckily, Pikkon's efforts bought Goku and Vegeta enough time to fuse successfully and form the fearsome Gogeta, who effortlessly destroys Janemba and restores the natural order of the Other World. Pikkon is last seen commenting on Gogeta's incredible appearance before falling unconscious. Power ;Anime Pikkon is the strongest warrior in the history of Universe 7's West Galaxy and easily one of the strongest in the universe's history. Even with his extremely heavy weighted clothing on, he showed no noticeable diminishing in his natural performance. His prowess was asked for personally by Grand Kai to take care of a villains' rebellion in Hell. Without asking for any information on the foes. he calmly rushed to his assignment and swiftly defeats the strongest of enemies, knocking out Frieza and King Cold each with one hit, and similarly defeating Super Perfect Cell in two blows (albeit he caught Cell off-guard with his Burning Shoot). During the Other World Tournament, Pikkon was able to easily advance to the finals, able to defeat Olibu, one of the North Galaxy's strongest warriors, with only minor difficulty. In the finals against base Goku, Pikkon remained virtually unfazed by Goku's initial assault. Once Goku fought seriously and his strength proved slightly ahead of Pikkon in his restrained state, he removed his weights, prompting Goku to use Super Saiyan. Despite Goku 50-fold increase in power, the two warriors were basically on par with each other (although Pikkon's profile in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2 stating that Pikkon had the upperhand). He is able to withstand Goku's Super Kaio-ken. As noted by Goku, Pikkon is a very efficient warrior with virtually no blind-spots. This forced Goku to feign defeat long enough to catch Pikkon off-guard to finally eliminate the mighty warrior. ;Films In Bio-Broly, Pikkon was called for to aid Goku in detaining the rampaging Broly in Hell, showing that the gods had faith in his might against the Legendary Super Saiyan. In Fusion Reborn, Pikkon is completely outclassed when faced against Janemba, being flicked away by Janemba in his first form and nearly killed with one blow by Super Janemba. By comparison, Super Saiyan 3 Goku beat Janemba's first form with a few blows and put up a fight against Super Janemba. Abilities |-|Techniques= *'Flight' – Like most characters, Pikkon has the ability to fly using his ki. *'[[Ki Blast|''Ki Blast]]' – The most basic form of energy wave. * '''Quick Rush' - Pikkon's signature attack in Raging Blast 2. *'Kiai' – Pikkon blows an invisible wave of ki through his mouth. He used it to dispel Olibu's Chasing Energy Ball. *'Homing Energy Wave' – A move where Pikkon fires a Ki Blast that targets his enemy. He used it against Goku in the episode "Final Round". *'Double Energy Wave' – A technique used against Goku in the episode "Final Round". *'Continuous Energy Bullets' – Used against Goku in the episode "Final Round". *'Scatter Shot' - A controllable energy barrage originally used by Krillin. Appears as one of Pikkon's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. **'Super Scatter Shot' - A stronger version of Scatter Shot that appears as one of Pikkon's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. ***'Full Power Scatter Shot' - A full power version of Scatter Shot even stronger than Super Scatter Shot. One of Pikkon's Special Moves in Dragon Ball Fusions. *'Namekian Final Flash' – An energy wave attack used on Goku after hitting his Thunder Flash Attack. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game (Note: Pikkon is classified as a Namekian character within the card game itself). *'Nova Strike-like attack' – Pikkon surrounds his body in a blue sphere of energy and charges at the opponent using the blue sphere as a shield. He used an attack similar to Frieza's Nova Strike in a Energy Clash against Super Saiyan Goku. *'Hyper Tornado' – Pikkon starts spinning at high speeds, drills towards his opponent, then entraps them in a powerful tornado. **'I won't let you!' – Pikkon moves quickly, causing a whirlwind, to get directly in front of his opponent. Used in Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle *'Burning Shoot' – Pikkon surrounds himself in fire and attacks the opponent continuously. This attack was used to defeat Cell in the Other World. *'Blazing Zephyr' – The combination of two types of kick which he used on Super Saiyan Goku. The kick used during the rush is named named Super Kick in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'No Running' – A rush attack finished with the Trap Shooter. Used against Super Janemba. *'Thunder Flash Attack' – Pikkon shoots an immense storm of flames from his fists, his most powerful attack. Arguably, using this move a third time is what ultimately lead to his loss, as by then Goku had managed to figure out that Pikkon cannot move when he is using this technique. It is called Ultimate Thunder Flash in Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World. *'Super Energy Bomb' – A green energy ball fired from the right hand. Pikkon used and named it in Fusion Reborn. *'Trap Shooter' – Pikkon draws his right hand back and charges a green energy sphere. Then, he wave his hand forward and fires a rapid barrage of energy blasts at his opponents, inflicting a great amount of damage. Pikkon used it against Janemba in Fusion Reborn. *'Voltage Missile' – A yellow energy sphere attack used against Kid Buu. Named in the Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game. *'Hi-Tension' – One of Pikkon's Blast 1 in the ''Budokai Tenkaichi'' series and in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'Wild Sense' – One of Pikkon's Blast 1 in the Budokai Tenkaichi series and in Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2. *'EX-Fusion' - An unnatural Fusion technique created by Capsule Corporation through Bulma's development of the Metamo-Ring. |-|Forms and power ups= ;Super Pikkon is a state taken on by Pikkon in Dragon Ball Heroes. In this state Pikkon's attire changes to clothing similar to his master West Kai's, with cloth over his mouth. Unlike his normal form, he does not have a halo over his head, implying that he was resurrected. In the JM7 animated trailer Super Pikkon arrives to block Super Saiyan 4 Broly's attack on Goku, and then he and the others attack the Legendary Super Saiyan together. |-|Fusions= ;Picohan The EX-Fusion Pikkon and Piccolo who was introduced in Dragon Ball Fusions. Video Game Appearances Pikkon is fought in Dragon Ball Z: Buu's Fury, where he demonstrates his signature Thunder Flash Attack. Pikkon is a playable character in Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 2, Dragon Ball Z: Budokai Tenkaichi 3, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai, Dragon Ball Z: Shin Budokai - Another Road, Dragon Ball Z: Infinite World, Dragon Ball: Raging Blast 2, Dragon Ball Z: Dokkan Battle, Dragon Ball Fusions, and Dragon Ball Legends. Pikkon is the last character to be fought in Infinite World's story mode. He is also a playable character in the arcade games Dragon Ball Z: Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: W Bakuretsu Impact, Dragon Ball Z: Dragon Battlers, Dragon Ball Heroes, and Dragon Ball: Zenkai Battle. He is an assist character in Dragon Ball Z: Extreme Butoden. While Pikkon himself doesn't appear in Dragon Ball Xenoverse 2, his weighted training clothes appear as clothing options under the name Pikkon's Clothes and his hat appears as an accessory under the name Pikkon's Hat. He appears in Dragon Ball Z: Kakarot. Voice Actors *Japanese: Hikaru Midorikawa *English: **Ocean Group dubs: Brian Drummond **Funimation dub: Kyle Hebert *Spanish: **Latin American Spanish dub: Enrique Mederos (†) **Spanish dub: Juanma Nogales (DBZ); Alejandro Albaiceta (Fusion Reborn) *Galician dub: Xesús Iglesias *Catalan dub: Carles di Blasi (DBZ Ep. 281) *Valencian dub: Allfred Pico *Brazilian Portuguese dub: Marcelo Pissardini (DBZ); Fábio Moura (Fusion Reborn) *French dub: Frederic Bouraly *Polish dub: Sebastian Konrad (Fusion Reborn) *Hebrew dub: Yoav Bar Lev *Greek dub: Stelios Kalathas (DBZ), Dimitris Antoniou (Fusion Reborn) Battles ;Dragon Ball Z *Pikkon vs. Cell (Perfect Form), Frieza (Final Form), and King Cold (anime only) *Pikkon vs. Other World Fighter (anime only) *Pikkon vs. Olibu (anime only) *Pikkon vs. Torbie (anime only) *Pikkon vs. Goku (Base/Super Saiyan/Super Kaio-ken) (anime only) *Pikkon and Olibu vs. Kid Buu (anime only) ;Fusion Reborn *Pikkon vs. Arqua *Pikkon vs. Goku *Pikkon vs. Janemba (Super Janemba) Trivia *Pikkon's name is a based on the food, s. However, his original Japanese name, Paikū Han, literally means "Pork-Rib Rice." It is based on the Taiwanese dish Páigǔ fàn (排骨飯). His name is pronounced differently in the two English dubs of the anime. In the Ocean Group dubs, the "i" in his name is pronounced like "EE" while in the Funimation dub, the "i" is pronounced like "eye." *Pikkon was the first major Dragon Ball character Kyle Hebert played. *It is stated on the Pikkon concept art by Akira Toriyama that Pikkon is a Piccolo-type character. There are even memos left for the anime's production staff that say "use Piccolo as a reference for the facial expressions." *While Pikkon is not a Namekian, he is treated as one in the ''Dragon Ball Z Collectible Card Game for in-game purposes. *Despite the Other World Saga being omitted from DBZ Kai: Final Chapters, Pikkon still appears in the DBZ Kai: Final Chapters in the Kid Buu Saga along with West Kai and Olibu. *In June 2017, a V-Jump survey was conducted before the anime adaptation of the Tournament of Power began and Pikkon was voted by Japanese fans as the one they'd like to see as a replacement for Good Buu as the tenth member to represent Team Universe 7.Animedia, September 2017 issue. Gallery See also *Pikkon (Collectibles) References Site Navigation de:Paikuhan es:Paikuhan pl:Paikūhan fr:Paikuhan it:Paikuhan ca:Paikuhan pt-br:Paikuhan Category:Characters Category:DBZ Characters Category:Filler characters Category:Characters who can fly Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males Category:Martial Artists Category:Martial Arts Champions Category:Tournament fighters Category:Z Fighters Support Category:Characters with off-screen deaths who remain deceased Category:Film characters